Unforgettable Autumns
by Nillen
Summary: Set around 1940, Zero Kiryuu is the son of one famous Japanese Commander in Korea. When a certain someone from Japan decided to come and meet his father, how will this change his whole life forever? AU. KanamexZero.


Disclaimer : Vampire Knight is not mine. =)

Hello, everyone. Thank you for clicking on this story. I will make sure not to disappoint you. =)

Pairing : Kaname x Zero

Genres : Romance, Drama

Setting : Alternate Universe

Warnings : **Man on man sex**. Characters might be **OOC**.

Summary : Set around 1940, Zero Kiryuu is the son of one famous Japanese Commander in Korea. When a certain someone from Japan decided to come and meet his father, how will this change his whole life forever?

This is one of my old stories, re-written and edited. **English is my second language**. Sorry for the errors though, this is my first time posting in Vampire Knight fandom ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

It was his seventeenth autumn when he stood upon his door, staring at the unfamiliar scene in front of him. His lilac eyes blinked twice, somehow feeling curious about the reason why he saw a vehicle not far from his house, and his sister, Yuuki welcoming the guests.

Suddenly he saw a man, with his back returned his stare. The man was wearing a black with red uniform, seems like an honorable man. His raven and soft hair flew slightly by the strong wind of the fall. When he turned his head towards his sister, Zero saw the man's face.

He has a pale white skin, like porcelain skin. His eyes closed with his polite smile and Zero was memorized by the man's appearance. Her sister, Yuuki bowed slightly at the man, showing him the way towards their house.

Once the man's eyes caught with Zero, Zero feels like blood rushing quickly inside of him, causing his cheeks to redden. He bowed down his head, trying to avoid the man's continuous stare but somehow, he wanted to look up and see those dark red orbs.

He heard his sister saying something to the man but he couldn't hear what the man said. Footsteps echoes in his hear and he hastily turned to his back and ran into his room.

He never heard the man chuckled after he embarrassedly ran away.

* * *

Later on that night, his parents told him to get out from his room and get his dinner together with their guest. Zero at first refused but when his sister had started to become annoyingly childish, he gave out. Wearing his dark blue yukata and black robe to stand the coldness of the night, he left his safe area and headed to the dangerous one.

When he reached the dining room, he can't help but let his gaze caught with the man's again. This time, Zero didn't bow down his head. He fights the ten shades of red on his face even though he knew he failed miserably. Thankfully, his expressionless mask succeeds to hide his embarrassment.

His father gestured for him to sit beside his sister, exactly opposite of the gorgeous man. It's just his LUCKY day, he thought to himself.

When their servants come to serve their foods, Zero sighed softly.

How on Earth he's going to survive the whole night?

"I hope the foods did not disappoint you, Kuran-san." he heard his father said politely in Japanese.

'Kuran... sounds like a proud name.' secretly, Zero chuckled.

The said man smiled at his father, shaking his head.

"Not at all, Kiryuu-san... Surprisingly, roasted duck is my favorite food!" he laughed the beautiful laughter, making Zero's heart beating faster than before. Then his sister decided to interrupt.

"Roasted duck is _Niisan_'s favorite food too!"

Zero wanted to yell at his sister for bringing his name into the talk but the intense eyes now back at him. Zero quickly bowed down his head, somehow can sense something in his gaze.

"Really?" he heard Kaname murmured softly. His father laughed and Zero closed his eyes with his fingers playing together in panic and sweat. They started to eat their food in silence when no one wants to have the topic continue.

Zero is still curious about why Kaname was here? He looks like someone in the role of the government. And most importantly, why Kaname, a Japanese soldier –perhaps, his position in army is higher than that-, is here, in Korea?

Zero's family moved here in Korea because his father was sent here. His father is one of the commanders in the Japan's army but sent to Korea to guard and control the place. Their homeland now is not in a stable situation either. Zero just couldn't help but wishing to know everything about this Kuran guy.

After dinner, Zero's father, Kaname and Zero went to their backyard. Zero was told to follow them by his father. Want it or not, he just had to. The night was cold but beautiful as well. The leaves on the ground flew when wind decided to attack.

Zero standing behind both men, his head looking up at the wide sky. His arms around himself to keep his body warm. He was glad he's using his robe now. But looking back at Kaname, he realized Kaname still wearing his military's uniform. But other than that, he looks absolutely worth to die for.

Kaname is a bit taller than Zero and Zero thought, it maybe because of his shoes. But without shoes, he might still be taller than Zero. Covered by his uniform, Zero knew he got muscular body and perhaps, attractive one.

From Kaname's back, Zero couldn't help but staring at how his oh-so-soft hair flew slightly by the wind. His father suddenly tapped the young man on his shoulder, making Kaname looked at him. Zero saw his father murmured something to Kaname and Kaname nodded. But Zero couldn't hear it.

It must be something important.

His father turned his head towards Zero after that, smiling gently like how he always did. Zero's nerves cooling looking at his father. The elder took his leave without a word, leaving Zero and Kaname standing close to each other.

Zero was speechless and he wanted to run but he couldn't... he can't. Kaname's dark red orbs are gazing at him and Zero's ones looking back. Somehow he feels like they had caught each other again, for the nth times.

"So... what is your real name, _Nii-san_?"

"Huh?" Zero blinked in surprise.

Yeah, right... Kaname didn't know his real name.

"...Ze-Zero Kiryuu..."he stammered, strangling himself mentally for stammering at the first place. He unconsciously makes the taller guy laughed at his cuteness. Zero glared half-heartedly at the man but glad when the beautiful laughter echoes in his surroundings. He loves the way Kaname laughed, when his arranged white teeth revealed themselves and allows the magical sounds out from his throat.

Blushes rise again on his cheeks and Zero quickly shakes his head. Kaname somehow managed to stop, gently cupping his left cheek and pinching it not too hard, not too soft.

"Can I just call you Zero?"

Blushing madly, Zero nodded his head. Kaname grin a bit, showing his white teeth again.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. People call me by my family name but I think, Kaname is better for you."

It was Zero's seventeenth autumn when he realized he finally meet his love life.

* * *

The next day, Zero woke up early like how he always does to practice his sword dance at the backyard. When he was focusing on his doing, he didn't realize Kaname already awake, staring at him through all his practicing time.

Zero raised his left leg until it bent around 90 degree, thrusting his sword forward in a slow motion. His both hands holding on the sword's end while his eyes targeting the falling leaves of autumn. Once he swiftly swirled his body and let the sword spun sharply, he put down his sword and those leaves he attacked was torn into half.

Zero was startled when he heard clapping not far from his position, turning his head toward the direction. He saw Kaname smiling at him, clapping his hands at the amazing skill he just watched. Zero blinked in surprise.

"Kaname…" he whispered softly. Kaname stepped down onto the ground, walking towards him while Zero had himself blushing slightly.

"Nice talent." Kaname complimented with his nice grin. Zero swear himself going to die by the hot blushes on his face if Kaname compliment him more but nevertheless he nodded his head.

"That was nothing..." he murmured in his small voice, scolding himself for being a shy around the older man.

"If that was nothing, I wonder what could have happen if you do your best." Kaname smiled, putting his palm on Zero's head. Zero raised his eyes until he saw those dark orbs again, feeling butterflies attacking his stomach all in sudden.

"I'm going back to Japan today..." Kaname suddenly informed him and Zero was down. His heart was breaking by the news. But then, Kaname leaned forward until their nose tips almost touch.

"But I will return on the next autumn." he continued, completing his words. Zero slowly nodded, looking back at Kaname's eyes. Their breaths dancing together in a soft motion as Kaname leaned a bit more and pressed his lips on Zero's right cheek.

Zero frozen in his position, unable to say a word but his soft lips continues to stay on Zero's cheek, like Kaname actually expecting Zero to do something.

Softly and gently, Zero closed his eyes and turned his head slight on his right, letting their lips meet.

It was too fast.

They just meet yesterday and now they are kissing furiously under the nearest tree, Kaname's left hand pinned both Zero's above his head. Zero's sight was blurred by the sudden hotness. Kaname's right hand is exploring his body under his yukata, skin to skin. When Kaname's warm palm is rubbing him on his left thigh, Zero let out a soft moan from his abusing lips.

Their lips continuously to nip on each other; both pairs of lilac and red orbs stay hidden behind their eyelids.

Somehow in the process, Kaname had let go of Zero's wrists, allowing Zero to grip on his hair and touching the man's muscular body. Hands are all over their bodies. Zero swears he was going to explode when Kaname's right hand found him under his yukata.

He threw his head back and moaned softly, trying to control himself before his family realizes they are making out in the backyard. Kaname greedily sucking him on his neck, leaving red marks trailing until his shoulder. His yukata was pulled to reveal his shoulder, much for Kaname's likeness.

While Kaname's hand pumping his erection, Zero got his arms wrapped around the man's neck, panting oh-so-hot against Kaname's neck. The naughty hand gripping tighter and Zero hastily gripping tighter on Kaname's raven locks.

Once he spilled his cum in Kaname's palm, his knees gave out on him but Kaname managed to hold him tight against his own body.

They are locked together in a warm hug. Zero feels Kaname kisses his head softly while his arms are around Zero's thin waist. Zero feels like he was going to cry.

Not because he just was being touched by the man he barely knows.

Not because he almost lost his virginity.

But because Kaname is holding him so tight and so warm... and yet he knew this hug is the only thing he can memorize until the next autumn appears.

* * *

When his eighteenth autumn approached, Zero is the one that standing in front of his house, waiting for this certain someone to come.

His father informed him that today Kaname will come to check on their family. Somehow after Kaname returned the last year, his father told him that Kaname is one of the commanders in Japan. He have the same level in career like Zero's father and Kaname wanted to meet his father that actually was his idol when he was only a little soldier.

Other than that, Kaname is actually two years older than Zero and he came from a wealthy family like he did.

Zero smiled at the memory they created last time. He just can't wait to meet Kaname once again.

Then, the familiar vehicle stopped in front of him.

Zero was surprised when the door opened and reveals the said man.

But this time, something is wrong.

Kaname did not look at him but he straightly headed towards his father, bowing his head down politely. Zero feels like his heart is crushing but continued to put his expressionless mask. Kaname said something to his father and followed his father inside without a word with Zero.

Zero wanted to call for him but he was afraid Kaname will ignore him. Thus, he keeps silent and also followed them inside.

* * *

After dinner, his father has a discussion with Kaname. Their talk filled with laughter and friendly gestures. Zero left behind with his head down and his aching heart. Is Kaname actually had forgot him? Maybe that moment is only a one night stand –it couldn't even be considered as night- and maybe Zero is the only one that wanted to have a deeper relationship with Kaname?

Then his father said something that Zero wished he never did.

"Do you want to watch Zero's performance? He won the sword fencing competition on last summer."

For the first time on this autumn, Zero saw Kaname's head turned and their eyes locked. Silently with no expression, Kaname nodded his head.

Zero wanted so badly to scream in front of this man.

How cruel he is, Zero never wanted to know. It will only break his heart more.

Nodding his head a little, Zero stood on his feet and walked out from the room to get prepares. Once he was ready, he returned inside and bowed down his head politely towards both men of his life. Taking out his sword from its sheath, he rose up his chin and closed his eyes, ready for his performance.

When he was moving his body in smooth gesture, making sure his grip on his sword was secured enough, he never realized Kaname's eyes was intensely staring at his body.

Zero's father whispered at the younger commander.

"I always thought Zero is my another daughter."

Kaname couldn't help but smiled.

"Kiryuu-san... he is a boy...but indeed, a beautiful one."

Zero gasped when he felt his feet was grabbed in sudden, his eyes widen at the scene of Kaname holding his feet, his dark eyes looking at Zero's. Zero blushed furiously when Kaname pulled him softly by his feet, kissing the side of his feet gently in front of his father.

Somehow, his father just smiled.

Kaname pulled out a beautiful silver bangle with small bells, gently putting them around his ankle. Once it is locked safely, Kaname let go of his feet and smiled_ that_ smile that Zero had misses so much.

* * *

"Why did you ignore me this morning?" Zero couldn't help but need to ask the man in front of him. Kaname smiled at him softly.

"I did not... I just got something very important to tell your father." he replied with a soft tone. Zero let out the breath he had been holding, smiling weakly as he turned his body to look outside the window.

"I thought you forgot me already." Kaname stared at him for a while after hearing his words and then slowly standing up on his feet. Inside the guest's room, Zero feels coldness attacking his small body and he was inside the familiar warmth when Kaname's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I did not... and will never do."

It was like a blink on an eye when they both found themselves on the naked floor, kissing each other, desperately wanting to have every inch of taste inside the other's mouth cavern. Zero has his fingers gripping tight and yet, softly on Kaname's locks while Kaname is on his way removing every piece of cloth that preventing him to touch the beautiful body in front of him.

Zero gasped when Kaname tore apart his white yukata, never minding to untie the thread. Once Kaname's mouth left his, his nipple was attacking greedily by the older man. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling excited of having Kaname's lips on his sensitive spot.

Once Kaname satisfied with his work, he pulled out the last clothing on Zero. His undergarments.

Zero blushes embarrassingly when Kaname pulled himself away a bit, his eyes staring at the aroused little Zero in front of him. Zero whimpered when the staring somehow turned to take a longer time.

He just can't wait anymore.

Zero gasped loudly when the eyes replaced by a hot mouth, ravishing him nonstop almost hungrily. He screamed, bucked himself up deeper into the delicious mouth.

Kaname took the advantage, his hands left Zero's body and get down, both palms took their places under the boy's ass cheeks, pushing him closer into his throat. Zero couldn't help but squirmed uncontrollably, screaming and moaning as he felt tears running down from his eyes nonstop. The other male ravishing him greedily, sending too much pleasure for him to control. He felt his ass being lifted up higher and his sensitive flesh drove deeper inside the mouth as Kaname's tongue working to swirl around and sucking the tip, hard.

"Aa-aahh! Aa-aaahh! Kanameeee...!" he came into the mouth, legs limping on both side of the man's shoulders but it still not over yet. The older continued to suck, ignoring the white liquid dipping from his mouth.

Lilac eyes widen filled with tears, his hands blindly trying to find those raven's locks. He gripped on it tight when he finally being able to touch Kaname's soft hair. He screamed when he felt his body pushed closer, Kaname haven't fulfilled his desire, his needing.

"S-Stop... I-I can't take-Aaaaah! Aaa-aahh!" he screamed louder when he came to release for the second time but the tortures still continued. Time passes so fast. After the third time he organism at the night, he was pulled to an embrace by the older.

Gasping for breath tiredly, he let his lilac eyes opened half lidded, staring at the already exhausted darker ones. But somehow, he didn't feel that it had finally come to its end.

"Shh... it will be better if you didn't move... for now." he nodded shakily, making sure that his arms wrapped tightly around the older's neck as he pulled him to sit on his lap, near his already hard and pre cum-ed member. Zero now realized the Kaname actually didn't take out all his clothing, he just unzip his pants and now is ready to take him.

"Ka-Kaname..." he whispered the other's name, trying to relax as the second finger added. Then the older moved his fingers in scissoring motion, receiving a high pitch moan from the boy above him. Zero heard a low grunt and rested his forehead against the Kaname's shoulder; his eyes looked down at the large hardened member and felt blush rises up on his cheeks.

"Ready, Zero?" he gasped and hurriedly tightens his arms around Kaname's neck, his fingers gripping tight on the raven's tresses and clenched his eyes tight.

He felt nothing but a high wave of pleasure, the biggest thing he ever got inside him continued to move in and out. It became rougher, faster and deeper, making Zero seeing stars many times, sending a shudder of surge up his spine.

White and blank, up and down, harder and deeper, faster and rougher, tighter and higher.

He gasped louder than before when Kaname hit his sweet spot. The older male groaned, continue the dance with their rhythm, making the younger boy crying and begging for more.

Zero almost fall unconscious when hot liquid spilled inside him. Desecrate cum spilled out from his tight ass and himself exploded on the older man's stomach. Both of them panting heavily for breath, closing eyes tight and both of pair arms wrapped around each other tight like forever.

"I love you, Zero Kiryuu..."

Zero was tired by their lovemaking, but those words are clearly visible to his ears. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kaname's neck, feeling tears dripping from his hidden eyes. Kaname's erection is still inside of him but he made no action to pull it out.

He was blessing with happiness to even think about anything else.

"I love you too, Kaname Kuran."

Kaname then pulled away slightly from their hug but then resting their foreheads together.

"I have great news for you." Kaname smiled, his eyes sparkles beautifully that it almost blinded Zero's. Zero smiled back, feeling Kaname's lips pecking on his.

"I'm going to stay here with you."

It was Zero's eighteenth autumn when he realized he never wanted to apart with Kaname Kuran.

* * *

It was the next autumn when Zero was startled by sudden loud noise outside of his house. He and his sister are helping their mother to cook when rushing footsteps was heard outside of their home.

Feeling anxious, Zero can't help but wanted to see what happen.

He told his sister and his mother to stay inside and went to take a look outside.

His eyes widen by the scene of army attacking the people not far from their house. Some of those innocent people is running around to save themselves while the others are either fighting or being beaten.

Panic, Zero ran inside his house and told his family members of what happened.

Kaname and his father are out, making Zero wanted so bad to run outside and search for them but he have to stay to protect his mother and sister.

They stay silently inside their house, locking the doors and windows, making sure their house look like nobody are inside. His sister started to cry, holding their mother that look very pale. Zero holds his sword tight, biting his lips in worry.

They tried their best to ignore those shooting sounds of guns, the screams, shouting and everything.

Then all of sudden, Zero heard their door are knocked many times. He pulled out his sword in order to get ready.

"Zero, it is father! Open the door now! Hurry!"

Zero's eyes widen and he quickly complied just to be rewarded by the scene of his bleeding father, supported by Kaname next to him. Zero was speechless when his father moved forward, trying to ignore the pain on his shoulder and approached to see his sister and mother.

"The vehicle is ready. Hurry up, I have to get you three out of here." his father ordered in a strict voice. His wife and daughter nodded shakily, following the man out from the house. Zero was also pulled together with them.

When they reached the waiting transport, Zero realized what is actually happening.

A war is happening.

"Zero..." Zero was pulled back by Kaname's voice, suddenly Zero's eyes feels hot. Tears blurring his sight since he knew what are going to happen. Kaname's gentle stare at him make him threw himself inside of Kaname's warm embrace.

"No... No! I don't want to go!" he exclaimed as tears brimming in his eyes, escaping nonstop. Kaname's arms around him tighten but then it was pulled back. Kaname put his hands on both of Zero's upper arms, staring at the crying boy in worry.

"You HAVE to go. I don't want you to get hurt." Kaname stated in a broken, gentle voice. Zero cried, he doesn't want to leave his father and Kaname behind. He wanted to be with them. What if his father never returns? What if Kaname never did?

"Kaname... please, I want to stay..." he pleaded, rubbing his eyes by his fist as he continue to cry. He never realized Kaname inhaling the air around him with a shudder of pain, trying to stay rational and not to cry.

"Zero, I love you. I love you very much. Live your life and always remember Kaname Kuran will always love Zero Kiryuu." Kaname murmured softly with his trembling voice, pulling Zero's body up for a kiss.

Zero closed his eyes and cried out so badly inside their desperate kiss. Wasting no time, Kaname moved fast, pushing him inside the vehicle as he automatically pulled himself from Zero's lips. He closed the door before Zero have a chance to protest. Eyes widen in shock, Zero tried to open the door but his sister beside him pulling him back, she is crying softly against his shoulder.

When the car started to move, Zero pulled down the window and calls for Kaname. His lover is now looking at him with his tear stained face, his figure became smaller as the car moving away.

"No, Kaname! Noo!" he cried out, reaching his hand out as if he will manage to hold on Kaname.

"Zero! Zero!" his sister hugging him tighter when he broke into more tears.

Kaname had turned his back towards them. His hair is still softly, flowing slightly by the autumn's wind.

* * *

It was Zero's nineteenth autumn when he realized Kaname Kuran will always loves him. Even when he is alive... Even when he is dead.

End.

* * *

A/N : Comments are really appreciated. =)

Review please.


End file.
